csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:User access levels
---- For information about user rights at C.Syde's Test Wiki, see this page. For a basic description of the individual wiki editing tools, see this page. For a complete description of all the individual wiki editing tools for all user groups on the wiki, see . All Wikia contributors have access to read and contribute to all of our wikias. A number of special user roles also exist on Wikia with advanced user rights, in order to help prevent spam and vandalism. Below is a description of these rights. Any of these may be subject to change or variation on individual wikias. To add or remove users from these groups, use . Local level All users on the Wikia network have the ability to view and read wikia pages. Unregistered (anonymous) users also usually have the ability to edit and add pages to the wikia, though some wikis require logging into a Wikia account first. Registered users Users who have are able to: * customise the appearance and features of the wikia by setting their . * an image, or other file to the wikia. * add pages to their , which can be used to track edits to a particular page. * maintain a . * remove advertisements from all pages (except for the main page of each wikia). Autoconfirmed users Registered users who have been with Wikia for at least 4 days and have made at least 10 edits also have access to the following tools: * no longer have to go through a when inserting an external link into a page, blanking a page or creating a new account. * edit pages. * at once. Emailconfirmed users Emailconfirmed users are users who have confirmed their email in their preferences. With this permission, emailconfirmed users have the ability to email other users if they have opted to allow other users to email them, as well as requesting lost password information. CheckUsers CheckUsers have the ability to check another user's IP address, as well as the ability to check what users have edited using a particular IP address, and view the CheckUser log. This ability is generally only available to Wikia Staff, Helpers and VSTF, but on large wikias where is a major problem, access can be considered. Administrators (or "admins" or "sysop") are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following tools: * they have all privileges from the moderator, chat moderator, rollback, and assistant groups and also have the ability to: ** and un-delete pages, as well as delete images or files. ** a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin-ship privileges. ** users who are vandalising the wikia from editing, etc. ** grant and revoke moderator, and chat moderator rights. ** edit the wikia's . ** edit . For more details, see the . The state of being an administrator is also referred to as "adminship". On C.Syde's test wiki, having this status causes "ADMINISTRATOR" to appear next to the username of the user's userpage. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are one level up from administrators, but they lack most of the administrator privileges. They only have the abilities to block users, and manipulate users rights. They have the ability to promote and revoke moderator, rollback, assistant, and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats; but they cannot grant and revoke chat moderator rights. While Bureaucrats cannot revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. They also have the ability to revoke a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of users's bot status. On C.Syde's test wiki, having this status causes "BUREAUCRAT" to appear next to the username of the user's userpage. Assistants Assistants are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following tools: * they have all privileges from the rollback groups and also have the ability to: ** a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin-ship or assistant privileges. Moderators Moderators are users who have additional options available to manage thread conversations in the and features. They can remove and restore threads and replies from any user. They can also close and reopen threads. In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. Having this status causes "MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. Chat Moderators Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in in order to moderate a wikia's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes "Banned from chat" at . Having this status causes "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. Rollbacks Anyone can vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on , user contributions list, or the list of . It is important to note that admins already have rollback rights by default. The right can be optional for a user to have rollback and admin combined, but it will not add extra speed even with slower internet connections. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an admin. On C.Syde's test wiki, having this status causes "ROLLBACK" to appear next to the username of the user's userpage. Founders A wikia's founder is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during wikia creation. This allows them to edit the wikia's skin and format. As more contributors join, it's a good idea for bureaucrats to appoint trusted users as admins, rollbacks, moderators, and chat moderators. The title of "FOUNDER" appears next to the founder's name even if they later abdicate their position as bureaucrat or administrator, and it overrides those titles. On C.Syde's test wiki, the title of "CHIEF" appears next to the founder's name instead. Bots A "bot" is any automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a wikia. When a bot is running in quick succession, the log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). On Wikia, a user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with other users on the wiki about whether the types of edits the bot makes should be hidden. After discussing it with the community, the bot owner or admin can . Global level VSTF The Volunteer Spam Task Force, abbreviated to "VSTF", are experienced and involved Wikians who have administrator access to all Wikia. They also have tools allowing them to combat cross-wikia spam and vandalism. See for more info, or for a list. Helpers Helpers consist of volunteers working to support and improve non-English wikia communities. They have most staff rights on all of Wikia's wikias and they have the tag in their signatures. See for more info, or for a list. Staff Staff are employees and they have full access to all Wikia wikis. They are shown in on any wiki, and often have a special Staff signature () when they sign their comments. Staff have tools to support them in helping to maintain all of Wikia. Please see for details on how to contact Wikia Staff. Utilities Utilities are staff tools which they use for more features. These are shown in on all other wikias. The identity to their profile is not shown but may not have a staff signature unless if they have Wikia Staff privileges. Wikia Stars Wikia Stars are recognised as leaders within their communities and as experts on their fandoms. They may be invited to join Wikia programming initiatives or even, in some cases, travel to live events. Stars are denoted with a "WIKIA STAR" banner on their profile, but it does not come with any global rights. Admin Mentors : Main Article: Even though this right is in the global group rights section, this right is only applied locally. Authenticated Authenticated users are the official accounts of large companies, typically from the video game industry. The group signifies that the veracity of the account was checked for by Staff. They are users who are notable or famous IRL for some reason, maybe they represent a game designer or developer, maybe they're a famous musician. A user must be verified by Wikia Staff as legitimately being that important person before they get this right. Volunteer Developers Community Council The Community Council is Wikia's product testing and feedback group. Members of the Community Council are selected by Wikia Staff to provide preliminary feedback on new features and products that are under development. Why can't I give another user privileges? Users cannot access some tools when they don't have user rights. If a user has its bureaucrat and admin rights revoked by , they cannot re-grant them back. They can be revoked for one of the reasons: * The rights were abused and vandalised. * A user is inactive (by request of the community). * User request. * Found to be as an alternative account which is a sock-puppet. * A user was denied from adopting a wikia and still has it on a wikia for one of the following reasons: ** The user was founded, adopted or given admin access on a wikia and has not waited 60 days and sneaked for admin rights by telling an admin to grant user rights on the wikia even if contributions are good. ** An admin granted the user rights to a user and someone contacted a staff if a user doesn't have enough edits. ** A user was blocked from another wikia. * Editing MediaWiki interfaces into nonsense, spam, harassment, hate speech, threats, vandalism and more. * Mass promoting users with few edits. What can't blocked users do? If a user is suspected of breaking Wikia's or a local community's guidelines, they may be blocked by staff or a local admin. Blocked users can't: * Edit or move pages * Delete or protect pages * Upload files * Change the rights of others In some cases, blocked users are also prevented from emailing other users, creating new accounts, and editing their own user talk page only if decided by the local admins, Wikia Staff, Helpers and VSTF. How can I find different users? See and choose the "administrators", "assistants", "bureaucrats", "chat moderator", "moderator", "or rollback" check boxes, and click "Show". You will also see a column showing the date of the user's most recent edit, so you can find users that have been active most recently. Can user rights messages be edited? You can customise the user rights message by altering MediaWiki:Userrights-groups-help on your wikia. Category:Help Category:Administration help